


I'm not a DRUG dealer!!

by HappyFlamingPyromaniac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Getting close to find out info, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Manipulation, Protective Sans (Undertale), Violence, lots of brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlamingPyromaniac/pseuds/HappyFlamingPyromaniac
Summary: You live in a vicious city with your dad and three brothers. The city is filled with gangs, though you don't mind. You have a well-known reputation of your own. This city has gotten more interesting with monsters returning. Mages revealed themselves around 70yrs. ago and that progress helped. The government now agreed to let monsters go to select schools and what's the best is that yours is one of them. To you this means more people to buy from your little side business. And when an extremely tall skeleton meets you one day, will he and his untrusting brother change a lot or a little? Will this game you play with the older one without his knowledge bring more pain than fun? And speaking of brothers how are you putting up with your own





	1. Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to whoever reads this. It's my first work and I have some help but most of this is original. I've been wanting to write but I'm pretty turbulent with motivation. If you have ideas I'm more than happy to listen, I'll try to be as active as possible.

   You, the mage, (Y/N), sat up in your bed, making out a list of the ingredients you needed from the grocery store.

   “Confectioners sugar, sugar of choice… flour, buttermilk, baking powder… baking soda… what else, what else- baking cocoa! And vanilla, yes, that’ll do.”

   Pleased with yourself and the list you had made, you set it on your bedside table and, grabbing a nearby hairbrush, began to comb out the fur of the tail extending from your backside. 

   Though most humans would have thought your tail and cat ears, and wings to be strange, they were quite run-of-the-mill for mages like yourself. You had inherited your mage abilities from your mother, as well as the black color of your extra parts, while the shape of them was inherited from your grandfather, your father’s father.

   One of the major differences between humans and mages was the ability to use magic and spells. All mages had a type or several types of magic that they were naturally better at. Another difference is the power of their souls. People often thought of mages as having a soul of a human but with these differences. This common confusion was wrong. Mages had souls closer to monsters, still stronger but only enough to hold color like a human soul. 

   Specifically for you, you have a pair of small rounded ears, a tail, and a pair of wings. The ears and tail, both being a sleek black, resembled a jaguar's Your wings were elliptical and raven-like, with the coloring having only slightly more shimmer than an actual ravens. The wings and black coloring she inherited from her mother, while the jaguar shaping she got from a grandparent on her father's side of the family. Your soul was a sensitive topic due to the immediate connection to the soul production of children along with it being used for certain fighting and past unpleasant experiences. As for magic, your specialization was in illusionary, and creation magic. You could conjure up illusions to distract or entertain people and create things that were physically there as you pleased. It seemed that creation magic was very similar to monsters attacks as they were both made with magic and usually were the color of the wielder's magic, but with much more variety. For your bakery you have even become skilled at infusion magic for special orders.

   You started 'illegal' bakery at home when you started high school, selling sweets to other students and sometimes even adding magic for a higher price. It was against school rules to sell things at school but you don't really care. If you was being completely honest, you were ecstatic when you realized that it did put a steady flow of money into your pocket, especially with the constant clients and those people who splurge $20 or more in one go. This year there were even monsters who came from the underground and will probably love to have different homemade baked goods made from scratch. You had even raised enough in one month to persuade her father to get you a personal credit card for the 'bakery' last year.

   There are only two weeks until you go back to school, where you stay your extremely asocial self and watch everyone from a distance. You aren't a people person at all and don't have many friends. Though that probably has to do with most of the people at school fearing you and avoiding you while the rest are either vain idiots or one of her rare extremely close friends. You are a loner and find their fear amusing, except when it was unwarranted and someone just randomly sprinted away from her. Unless they have a reason to fear you other than the knowledge that you can fight, why should they? 

    _Ha! I can't wait for everyone to warn the new kids about me. They'll be confused as hell trying to figure out how the pastel clothed 'baker girl' mage is dangerous. I mean I look like one of those neko girls but with wings to some people. Of course the ears, tail and wings are black but it isn't that suspicious and everyone loves the color black. Then again seeing people dropping their things and running isn't the best. _

   Mages had revealed themselves to humanity about 70 years ago and were met with an extremely shocked response to their existence. They went into hiding after the humans had used them to seal monsters underground. After winning the war against monsters, humans had kidnapped some of the most powerful mages and forced them to create the barrier. What the humans didn't know was that those mages had made the barrier breakable with the death of seven humans. Mages then went into hiding and eventually faded into myth. I took a long time to convince humanity to accept them into their systems, yet they persevered and made many accomplishments. Those accomplishments that have been made over the course of 70 years were also greatly helping the monsters move forward politically and socially with their integration into society.

   "(Y/N), Troy, James, Anthony! We're going to the store for your school stuff" your father called. He was a well-built man and played football in high school. He also had a very punny sense of humor even though he was the owner of the most highly esteemed magic and technology company so far, Magi-Tech. It was lead in its field, economy and ecosystem friendly, and was leading through age-old crisis'. You adored your father and looked up to his determined yet extraordinarily level-headed nature. His job was the reason you lived in an unreasonably large house and had an entire kitchen for your baking. "It's time to go to the store and (Y/N), do you have your credit card for supplies?"

   "Yea, just let me put on some shoes so we can go," you called back, putting on a pair of pitch colored sneakers before grabbing your list off the table and checking your pockets for your grade level school supply list.

   Anthony being the oldest, a dark and silent guy, got to ride shotgun, while (Y/N) and James, polar opposites despite James being your twin, sat in the back leaving the youngest and most artistic, Troy was alone with the middle row. They were all used to this seating arrangement. They stopped fighting over seating and settled it themselves in middle school. As usual the drive was quiet and relaxing for you, though not so much for the ever energetic, Troy.

   Parking, (Y/N)'s father announced that they were there and got out, of course followed by his kids. As your family entered, each checked their lists and split up. Anthony went alone. (Y/N) would go with James, and, because it was Troy's first year of high school he paired with your dad.

   "Bye, meet you at the car," Anthony called back over his shoulder before stalking off towards the baskets for his supplies. 

_    Tch. Just like him to just leave us to figure things out ourselves. Cold hearted prick needs to learn how to care about someone other than himself. _

   "We should probably get going too, (Y/N), I'm guessing you have a list of extras to buy for your little 'bakery'," James stated before going to the bigger carts and pulling out one for each of them.

   "Ok. Have fun shopping for your first year Troy," you called over your shoulder.  _Oh  dear. He is already a handful now, getting in trouble and having me get him out of it, I wonder how he is going to do in high school._

   It took an hour for you and James to get the supplies for school, find dad to pay, and then haul it to the car. Most likely because of James' ability to flirt with anything that batted their eyelashes at him. He was the charmer of your class. Afterwards, you met with the rest of your family and decided that the others could go home and put their stuff away, while you get your baking supplies. When you're done, you can call Anthony to pick you both up.

   "Ok, should I get castor sugar or fine grain brown sugar. I mean, I have enough castor sugar for a few more recipes but I'm low on brown sugar. Though I do use castor sugar more often," you asked James.

   "Get the caster, no one asks for anything with brown sugar and if they do you have enough anyway. Also, is it cool if I bail on you? I just saw Lilly Jonas and I can totally score a ride home with her, if you get what I mean," James says as he catches Lilly Jonas's warm brown eyes and gives one of his infamous flirty smiles as she tosses her hair, casually, but not so casually as to be unintentional.

   "What? Oh yeah, tch, whatever dude. Do your Jamie thing," You reply without any real conviction before he practically bolts away, chasing after Lilly Jonas before she can disappear completely down the snack aisle. _Can this guy ever control himself? Geez. Whelp, I guess I'm off to the dairy section myself then. _

   Picking up the buttermilk, milk, stick butter along with other dairy products you know you need, you quickly went over her list again and crossed off what was previously picked up.

   "HELLO THERE MAGE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HAVE NOTICED YOUR ABUNDANCE OF BAKING SUPPLIES. I, MYSELF HAVE ALWAYS ADMIRED THE PRECISION IN BAKING, THOUGH I AM PARTIAL TO THE FINE ART OF ITALIAN CUISINE. PARTICULARLY PASTAS OF ALL SHAPES AND SAUCES," this apparently named Papyrus greets. He seems to be around 6ft  maybe 6ft 1in and is definitely a skeleton monster. "OH, PARDON MY RUDE LACK OF MANNERS. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

   "Heh, my name is (Y/N). It is a pleasure to meet you The Great Papyrus, may I call you Papyrus?" (Y/N) happily returns, her curiosity piqued by this excessively tall skeleton.

   Happy to hear such a positive response, Papyrus quickly confirms what she had asked, "YES, YOU MAY CALL ME THAT (Y/N), AND THE PLEASURE IS MINE."

   "Ok then, Papyrus, I have these baking supplies for a secret bakery I run during the school year," You say, enjoying his extravagant and gentlemanly personality. "It's against school rules to sell things because it is known as dealing, even if it is just baked goods, so I buy the ingredients, bake at home after taking orders and sell at school."

   "HMMM, THAT IS QUITE INNOVATIVE (Y/N). I APPLAUD YOUR BUSINESS SKILLS. MAY I ASK WHAT LEARNING ESTABLISHMENT YOU WILL BE GOING TO?" Papyrus questions back to you.

   "Heh, that is an easy question. I go to A.L. High School for Magic and Non-Magic users. The A.L. stands for Audre Lorde if you didn't already know," You reply with ease. 

   "WHY OF COURSE I KNEW ABOUT THE FOUNDER OF SUCH A GREAT SCHOOL. I AM GOING TO THAT SCHOOL, AND ANY SCHOOL WITH ME MUST BE GREAT. THIS IS GREAT LUCK. I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE (Y/N)! I MAY ALSO BUY FROMYOU IN THE NEAR FUTURE"

   "Hey, you'll have a friend on the inside when you get there. The school itself is okay, as for the people...I will only vouch for about one-third of the school. The rest is questionable, but at least a few of the teachers are cool. And I would be happy to have you as a customer Papyrus."

   "OF COURSE YOU WOULD. AS FOR THE SCHOOL......That _Is_ Concerning...BUT I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE EVERYONE STRAITENED OUT IN NO TIME. AS FOR A FRIEND, I ACTUALLY HAVE SEVERAL, INCLUDING MY BROTHER. There IS NO ONE WHO CAN RESIST THE PAPYRUS CHARM, AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT SANS SAYS. WAIT ONE MINUTE, YOU MEANT YOU AS THE FRIEND. WOW ALREADY FREIND-ZONED. WELL I HAVE MADE YET ANOTHER FRIEND, THE SURFACE IS TURNING OUT TO BE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT. THEN A AGAIN OF COURSE YOU COULDN'T RESIST MY ATTRACTIVE PERSONALITY. NYEHEHE!"

   "I am sure you can. You definitely have enough confidence for such a daunting task and I don't see how anyone could resist your skeleton charm. As for being a costumer, how about we trade phone numbers?"

   "THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, NEW FRIEND! THEN WE COULD DISCUSS THE ART OF BAKING AND THE SPECIFICS OF MY ORDERS."

   You both chatted for a while more and exchanged phone numbers before returning to your personal shopping. _What a nice dude. I can't wait to see that guy at school, it might be the highlighter of my school day. Heh. I'm hilarious._

   You quickly finished your shopping and paid. Waiting outside, it started pouring rain, successfully delaying the speed in which your older brother can get to the store and pick you up. You had to wait an hour and a half because of the sheet rain and awful Saturday shopping traffic. Today just happened to give you some unwanted social luck and some strange man started preaching how this and that was wrong as a few teens ran by to their cars. You, not wanting to be rude by correcting someone who would just scold you for it, moved to put in your ear buds and escape into the world of music when, finally, the car pulled up with Anthony at the wheel.

   "Had fun waiting, I see, and I'm guessing James bailed on you again," he says, noticing James's absence, "Who pulled him away? Was it Lilly Jonas? Y'know, I stumbled across his journal yesterday. Know what he writes in there? Her name with hearts alllll around it-"

   "Shut it and look at the road," you interject, not in the mood to trash talk your twin or die in a horrible accident because Anthony was being a prick.

  After finally getting back, you put the correct things away in either your backpack, school drawer, or the kitchen. Ready for school, you collapsed onto your bed, put on a record and relaxed. Ugh, the universe just forced you to socialize and do things, that was tiring, you could wait to make the list of what to bake when.


	2. Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formating, I'm working on it. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!! 💜💜

__ Before school you always took orders so you could set up. People would write their orders on pieces of paper and place them in a secret compartment under the water fountain of a popular park, so it wouldn't look suspicious. You also had the numbers of a few more 'well connected' people at your school which, in turn, connected you to more people for orders before school. Sometimes, a few of those people contact you in college and give mass orders all year round.

   It's only 4 days until school starts and you want to complete as many orders as you can, starting with the ones that can last longer being stored.  Getting the list done was your biggest problem but once that was done you were a baking machine.  
  
You double checked your phone for any last-minute orders and were surprised to see a text from the skeleton you saw at the mall.  
  
    **THE** **GREATEST TALL SKELETON:** **HELLO, BAKER MAGE.**  
  
**    You:  Hi Papyrus **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  I WISH TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD ORDER. **  
  
** You:  Okay then, do you have an idea of what you want? **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  I WAS THINKING SOMETHING SWEET TO COMMEMORATE MY BFFF (BEST FISH FRIEND FOREVER), UNDYNE, GETTING TOGETHER WITH HER NEW GIRLFRIEND, ALPHYS. **  
  
**    You:  How about a nice cake that has their faces made with icing inside a big heart?  If you want that, what flavor for the cake and icings?  Also, what size do you want the cake and how many tiers?  Any allergies? **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THAT SOUNDS PERFECT AND HOW ABOUT A RED CAKE WITH WHITE ICING. **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  RED TO SYMBOLIZE THEIR UNDYING LOVE PLUS THE FACT THAT IT IS THE FASTEST AND COOLEST COLOR. **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THEN WHITE TO SYMBOLIZE MY PRISTINE WHITE BONES AS I GIVE THEM THE CAKE. **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  AS FOR SIZE, LADY ASGORE SAID A 15 BY 11 SHEET CAKE WITH TWO TIERS.  AND NO ONE HAS ANY ALLERGIES.  MONSTERS DON'T HAVE IMMUNE SYSTEMS TO REACT TO ALLERGENS. **  
  
**    You:  Alrighty then.  How about a red velvet cake(very romantic) with butter crème icing(one of the best icings) and when do you want it done **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THAT SOUNDS GREAT AND I BELIEVE TOMORROW BY 6 AT NIGHT WOULD BE IDEAL.  WE ARE HAVING A SURPRISE CELEBRATION PARTY FOR THEM. **  
  
**    You:  I can deliver it at 4pm tomorrow and that leaves you time for setting up the party **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THAT IS PERFECT.  NO ONE WILL BE AT THE HOUSE OTHER THAN LADY ASGORE SO IT WILL BE THE ULTIMATE SURPRISE!! **  
  
**    You:  I will need what they look like and where to deliver the cake **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  [2 Images Attached] **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THIS IS THEM WHEN THEY FINALLY GOT TO THE SMOOCHING STAGE AND THE HOUSE WHERE THE PARTY IS BEING HELD.  YOU CAN GIVE THE CAKE TO LADY ASGORE. **  
  
** You:  Alright, you will have your cake tomorrow and it was a pleasure doing business with you.  No charge, take this as a welcome to the school gift. **  
  
**    THE GREATEST TALL SKELETON:  THE PLEASURE WAS MINE AND THANK YOU. **  
  
   After finishing up your conversation with Papyrus, you fit him into your schedule and got to work preparing for the week of selling.  
  
   When the cake was made, you could do nothing but congratulate yourself on a job well done.  Their faces looked adorable in a chibi style and just for contrast you had decided to fill in the entire heart.  You thought that they were sinfully cute.  Almost as sinful as the butter crème icing you had put on the cake.  The only thing left was to deliver it to 'Lady Asgore'.  You could only assume that he meant Toriel the ex-Queen of Monsters who had stepped up and helped King Asgore on getting monsters into schools along with housing their human ambassador Frisk.  In connection as you looked them up for a visual reference, you saw Frisk with Papyrus in a picture realizing that he looked familiar because he was the mascot to monsters.  Apparently, he was present to a few of the major meetings talking about the temperament of monsters.  A good choice in your opinion.  
  
   The house wasn't a mansion.  It was big compared to the average house though still smaller than yours.  It looked like a home.  The house had a beautifully tended garden, toys strewn across the backyard and a car big enough to fit the ex-Queen and several others.  Walking up the path, you noticed that most of the stones had odd hand like prints in them, a cute touch.  Even the welcome matt had a pun on it saying 'Aloe there' with a picture of an aloe plant.  
  
   The woman who opened the door was no less homey than the outside of the house.  She had unearthly white fur and had to be at least 6 and a half feet.  She was wearing a simple shirt with jeans and had amethyst earrings.  
  
   "Hello dear.  I am going to guess you are the person Papyrus said was making our cake," Toriel suspected.  
  
   "Yes Ma'am.  Papyrus said to give the cake to you for a party you guys are having. "  
  
   "Oh yes, our old head of the Royal Guard and Royal Scientist are getting together.  They are a cute couple and I have seen quite a few pairs in my lifetime. "  
  
   "I saw a picture of them.  I believe they look pretty  _sweet_  together.  hehe. "  
  
   "I've heard batter puns.  You were Sucrose but so far.  If you have any more pie'm all ears.  With some practice you may  _bee_  able to get more puns pie me, but you've goat a lot of practice before then. "  
  
   "I've been out punned, the treachery.  One day though I will rise to the occasion and you will get your crust desserts. "  
  
   "Aahahahahaha.  That was good.  Thank you for entertaining this old goat.  Would you like to come inside my dear? "  
  
   "No thank you. I still have a lot to do before school starts but thanks for the offer.  And thanks for your exchange too.  Most people can't stand my corny jokes. "  
  
   "Alright, I won't hold you much longer.  How much for the cake? "  
  
   "Nothing.  It's a welcome gift to the school for Papyrus and his friends.  And all puns aside, the dude is a sweetheart and those two could give me cavities by looking at them, they all deserve a cake as sweet as them. "  
  
   "Thank you, my dear.  I couldn't agree more.  Have a safe trip home. "  
  
   "Bye."  
  
    _What_ _a nice lady and her puns weren't half bad either._ _This is going to be an interesting school year._

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment, please put constructive criticism and be polite


End file.
